teen_wolf_packfandomcom-20200214-history
Deucalion and Scott
The relationship between Alpha Werewolves Scott McCall and Deucalion. Deucalion and Scott's relationship began at the start of Season 3, when Deucalion, who had heard rumor that Scott had the potential to be an incredibly-rare True Alpha, decided to travel to Beacon Hills with the intention of recruiting Scott and Scott's ally, the newly-ascended Alpha Derek Hale, into joining his Alpha Pack. Although Deucalion began enacting his plan at the end of Season 2 by capturing Erica Reyes, Vernon Boyd, and Cora Hale in order to force Derek into joining their ranks, paving the way for Scott to join as well, Scott and Deucalion did not actually meet for the first time until the Season 3 premiere, Tattoo, in which the two ran into each other in an elevator at Beacon Hills Memorial Hospital. Scott did not learn Deucalion's true identity until Unleashed when Deucalion prevented Ethan and Aiden from attacking him and Isaac Lahey in retribution for a prank the two played on the twins. Deucalion's plans for Scott were soon revealed when they once again ran into each other in the elevator at the apartment complex where he and the Argents lived, as Deucalion informed him that he wanted to see what he was truly made of and whether he had it in him to kill an Alpha to become one. Deucalion continued his plans to force Scott to join the Alpha Pack even as the Darach, Jennifer Blake, sacrificed trios of humans with certain characteristics to gain the power necessary to defeat him. When Scott consulted Marin Morrell, Deucalion's Druid Emissary, on how to defeat him, she informed him that Deucalion sought to recruit him because he believed that having a True Alpha in his ranks would put him one step closer to having the perfect pack; she also stated that Deucalion both coveted Scott and felt threatened by him, leading him to decide that if Scott wasn't willing to join his pack, he would force Scott to kill to destroy his potential to become a True Alpha so that no one else could share in his power. However, when Deucalion witnessed Scott's ascension to True Alpha as he broke through the barrier of mountain ash surrounding Jennifer, he realized just how special Scott was and killed Jennifer himself so that Scott wouldn't be at risk of losing his newly-gained status. He was doubly impressed when Derek and Scott made the decision to let Deucalion go free, reminding him that Talia Hale believed him to be a man who sought peace and stating that they hoped he could be that man again before threatening to come after him if he went back to his corrupt and violent ways. This seemed to leave quite the impression on Deucalion, as he later returned to Beacon Hills at Scott's behest in Season 5B when Scott heard that Theo Raeken was looking for him in hopes of using his power and knowledge to fight the Beast of Gevaudan. Deucalion then allowed himself to be captured by Theo and his Chimera Pack, allowing him to give them false information and turn the members of the pack against Theo (in the same way Theo did to turn the McCall Pack against Scott) while pretending to want revenge against Scott in order to win Theo's trust. With Deucalion's help, Scott and his pack were able to defeat Theo and the Beast, though Deucalion's whereabouts are currently unknown. Deucalion and Scott are known as Scalion and/or Deucott by fans Throughout Teen Wolf |-|Season 3A= In Tattoo, Scott was in the elevator at Beacon Hills Memorial Hospital, trying to find Isaac Lahey's room, when he was joined by Deucalion, who appeared to Scott as a human blind man wearing sunglasses and using a cane to feel his way around. Deucalion politely asked him to push the button for the second floor, which Scott had already pressed, and the two stood in awkward silence until the elevator doors opened to their destination. Scott was just about to rush out when Deucalion asked him for help in guiding himself out, and before he could decline, Deucalion placed his hand on his shoulder and squeezed it, forcing Scott to reluctantly lead him down the hallway. As he did so, he sighed and drooped his head, as he was in a hurry to find Isaac before his accelerated healing ability drew suspicions from the hospital staff. Later that evening, when Scott and Stiles Stilinski uncovered the Alpha Pack symbol painted on the front door to the Hale House ruins, Derek Hale had no choice but to admit that a pack of Alphas was in town and that they had captured Vernon Boyd and Erica Reyes, whom Derek, Isaac, and Peter Hale had been trying to locate for the last four months. When asked how an Alpha Pack even worked, Derek informed Scott and Stiles that the pack had a leader named Deucalion. Meanwhile, at Beacon Hills High School, a mercenary named Braeden who had rescued Isaac from the Alphas and was trying to get in contact with Scott to warn him about the incoming danger, fought against the rest of the members of the Alpha Pack (Kali, Ennis, Ethan and Aiden) until was incapacitated. Once she had fallen to the ground to nurse her injuries, Deucalion approached her, leading Braeden to reveal that she knew he feared Scott and "who he would become." Deucalion tried his best to appear unfazed and pointed out that while he was aware of Scott's potential, he was taking the advice of someone he knew in dealing with the threat; namely, he planned to have Derek take care of Scott for him, implying that one of his plans was to have Derek kill Scott as part of his initiation into the Alpha Pack if Scott refused to join them himself. In Unleashed, Ethan and Aiden, twin members of the Alpha Pack, began to attack Scott and his close friend Isaac Lahey in retaliation for pranks that the two (with help from Allison Argent) had played on them. Suddenly, they were interrupted by Deucalion, who forced them to stop and silently punished them by lashing them both across the face with the small blade at the end of his cane. The twins then somberly followed Deucalion out of the school in a submissive manner, indicating the level of authority Deucalion held over them. When Isaac looked over at Scott with concern and asked him who the man was, Scott explained that he was Deucalion, the Alpha of the Alpha Pack. In Frayed, Scott, who had just learned about Allison's role in helping them trap the wild Boyd and Cora during the last full moon in Fireflies, warned her against getting involved with the Alpha Pack, describing them as more dangerous than anything they had faced at this point in time. Afterward, he got into the elevator in the hallway outside the Argent Apartment, where he found Deucalion waiting for him. Scott flicked out his claws in anticipation of a fight with the Alpha, but Deucalion just chuckled and advised him to "put those away," remarking that he would have to be blind, deaf, and quadriplegic in order for Scott to be a threat for him. After a moment, Deucalion rescinded his earlier comment, conceding that he could tell by Scott's heartbeat that he feared him but was controlling it, which meant he could potentially rise to the occasion and become an Alpha by killing one. Scott insisted that he wasn't like Deucalion because he didn't need to kill people, to which Deucalion reminded him that sometimes, people are put in the position where they have to kill one person in order to save another. Scott, visibly frustrated, asked Deucalion if threatening him was the reason why he was there, but Deucalion replied that he was there because he lived in the building, describing the apartment complex as great and with very friendly neighbors. Finally, Scott asked Deucalion what he wanted, and Deucalion responded that he wanted to see what Scott is made of before the elevator doors opened on the ground floor, forcing Scott to leave so that other tenants could enter. Immediately after this confrontation, Scott went to Derek's loft to inform Derek of what he just learned, though he was shocked to find that Peter, Cora, and Boyd were also at the apartment with Derek as well. Scott was also surprised to learn that the Hale Pack already knew that Deucalion and the Alpha Pack were living in the Argent's apartment complex, as Boyd and Cora followed Ethan and Aiden home one day after school. When Scott pointed out that this meant that Deucalion wanted them to know where they lived, Peter remarked that it was more likely that they just didn't care either way. Scott then noticed that they seemed to be looking at schematics for the building and asked them what they were doing, forcing Peter to admit that "the schemers were scheming" and that they were planning a preemptive strike against Deucalion and the Alpha Pack before Derek insisted that Scott would be helping them. Scott and the Hale Pack then got into the details of the plan, as Derek informed them that Deucalion and the Alphas lived in the penthouse apartment right above Allison. When Scott seemed exasperated by the fact that the others wanted to kill the Alphas first and stated, "Why is the default plan always murder? For once, can someone try to come up with something that doesn't involve killing everyone?", Peter stated that, while he believed Scott to be "blandly moral," he didn't disagree with his assessment that it was not a great plan. Derek argued that they could sit back and wait for Deucalion to make the first move against them, but Scott maintained that they couldn't beat a pack of Alphas. Cora interjected that this was why they only planned to go after Deucalion, with Boyd adding that by cutting off the head of the snake, the body would die. Unconvinced by the Hale Pack's assessment of the situation and unwilling to risk any of his friends getting hurt in the coup d'etat, Scott secretly arranged a meeting with Deucalion to try to come up with a diplomatic solution to their problem, though he was unable to talk Isaac out of coming with him. Scott and Isaac then arrived at the Abandoned Mall where they had arranged their meeting, only for it to be revealed that the Hale Pack, expecting Scott to try to talk sense into Deucalion, had followed him there to take advantage of the fact that the Alpha was alone. Unfortunately for them all, Deucalion had brought the rest of the Alpha Pack with them as a back-up, and a large-scale fight ensued. The Hale Pack was quickly incapacitated by the Alphas, who turned to Deucalion for their next move. Deucalion ordered Derek to kill Boyd, who had been badly injured by Ennis, and when Derek was reluctant to do so, Kali exasperatedly asked if Deucalion was serious about Derek, who she described as a "kid" who was an Alpha to "a couple of useless teenagers," though Deucalion looked directly at Scott and stated that some had more promise than others in a hint that he knew about Scott's potential to become a True Alpha. Just as Kali, wanting to force Derek's hand, gave him an ultimatum (either Derek would kill Boyd, or she would kill Cora), Allison arrived and began shooting flash-bang arrows at the Alphas, leading Deucalion to order everyone from both packs to cover their eyes, not wanting them to suffer the same fate as he did with regards to his blindness. This distraction gave the Hale Pack and Scott to get their wounded out of harm's way before reengaging in a fight that ultimately ended with both Ennis and Derek presumed dead after they tumbled over a ledge and fell three stories before landing on the escalator below. In Currents, Scott was preparing to leave Beacon Hills High School to go to the Argent Apartment and find out what Allison had learned about Alan Deaton's disappearance, Scott began hearing the sound of a metronome and followed it to the music room, where he found Deucalion waiting for him. Deucalion used the metronome as a metaphor for the news that Deaton had been captured by the Darach "speeding up his life's tempo" before offering to help him manage the situation. He listened to Scott's heartbeat and remarked that his heart was pounding in anger and offered to give him exactly where Deaton was so long as Scott stole Deucalion's cane out of his hand. Scott, desperate for answers, began fighting against Deucalion in an attempt to snatch his cane in the process, but despite his fast reflexes and acrobatics, Deucalion was the better fighter and stabbed Scott in the shoulder with the blade hidden at the end of the cane. Deucalion declared Scott's attempts to beat him to be "impressive" but insisted that he wasn't the one "slashing up innocent people, praying to ancient gods, gathering herbs, or whatever it is Druids are supposed to do" but did concede that he was a part of a pack who wanted Derek Hale dead. He then informed Scott that he had a difficult choice to make-- he could either save Deaton, or he could save Derek. Before leaving, Deucalion gave Scott one last clue, urging him to "let the current guide him. Despite Scott splitting up from Stiles Stilinski, Lydia Martin and Cora Hale in hopes of saving them both, Kali and the twins defeated Derek and killed Vernon Boyd afterward. Fortunately, Scott was still able to save Deaton with Sheriff Stilinski's help, but upon freeing Deaton from his bonds, the veterinarian informed him that, while Deucalion would like Derek to join his pack, his true goal was to recruit Scott due to the recently-revealed news that Scott had the potential to become a True Alpha. In The Overlooked, Scott found himself at odds against Deucalion during what he believed to just be a rescue mission. When Jennifer Blake finally revealed herself to be the Darach who was sacrificing trios of humans to gain the power necessary to end the Alpha Pack, she also revealed that she was the one who had poisoned Cora Hale with mistletoe and claimed she was also the only one who could save her. This led Scott, Jennifer, Derek and Stiles to head to Beacon Hills Memorial Hospital where Cora had been admitted, joining Peter Hale there as the hospital was being evacuated due to a severe thunderstorm. However, upon their arrival and their retrieval of the unconscious Cora, the group was attacked by Ethan and Aiden on Deucalion's orders, forcing the group to flee and hide from the Alphas. Deucalion then took Scott's mother, Melissa McCall, as a captive in order to force Scott to hand over Jennifer in exchange for her safe return. Unfortunately, since Jennifer also had Stiles' father Noah Stilinski captive and was refusing to tell them his location without a guarantee that she left the hospital with her life, Scott was stuck in an impossible situation. Scott, who had kept the fact that Deucalion wanted him as a True Alpha in the Alpha Pack a secret from his friends due to his lack of interest in doing so, knew that Deucalion would not harm Melissa because of this motivation, so he decided to try to get Derek and Jennifer safely out of the hospital in hopes that it would save Cora and Noah in the meantime. This put them against Kali and the twins in a complex game to get out of the building without being harmed by the Alphas. Kali questioned Deucalion on his decision to let Melissa go before they were given Jennifer, but Deucalion insisted that Scott was an investment that he was trying to allow to mature before questioning her on her decision to let Jennifer live all those years ago, when Kali was supposed to kill Jennifer, her former Emissary, as part of her initiation into the Alpha Pack. Ultimately, Jennifer double-crossed the group by knocking Derek out and taking Melissa, who had been released by Deucalion as an act of good faith, as her second guardian sacrifice along with Stilinski, leaving Deucalion in the perfect position to manipulate Scott into joining him, promising him his assistance in saving Melissa and Stilinski in exchange for Scott helping him take out Jennifer. Despite Scott's best friend Stiles' pleas that they would find another way, Scott ended up accepting Deucalion's deal and leaving with the Alpha. In Alpha Pact, Scott, Deucalion and the other members of the Alpha Pack were hunting Mrs. Morrell down but she knew they would come for her and creates a perfect Mountain Ash circle to protect her from the Alphas. Morrell reveals she sent Braeden to rescue Isaac fromh them so she could "maintain balance" like she always does. Morrell asks Scott to return to his friends because his place wasn't with the Alpha Pack and then asks Deucalion to tell Scott about the narcissistic and psychotic way he teared his Betas apart to create the Alpha Pack and reveals that Ennis was one of the bodies. The other Alpha Pack members and Scott look at Deucalion, unable to believe he killed his fellow Alpha before Morrell reveals that her brother Deaton saved him but Deucalion killed him because it was the only way to force Kali to go after Derek even harder because the Hale Alpha's membership in the Alpha Pack is the key for Scott's path to pave for him. To avoid explaining his role in Ennis' death, Deucalion lies saying Morrell is saying all of this so she can have her life spared. To prove she is being genuine, Morrell asks the other Alphas to ask Deucalion but the Demon Wolf throws his cane at Morrell's shoulder, causing her to fall backwards, breaking the barrier i n the process. The Alphas walk toward Morrell to kill her but Scott gets to her side and yells at the Alphas to back off. Morrell tells Scott that Jennifer is keeping the parents in the Nemeton, the same place Jennifer survived after Kali's attack on her. In Lunar Ellipse, Scott along with Deucalion, fights Jennifer and Derek. Deucalion forces him to kill Jennifer but Deucalion was blinded by Scott, he loses all his powers thanks to the Lunar Eclipse and gets his sight healed by Jennifer, as the eclipse is over. Jennifer protects herself with a mountain ash barrier but Scott breaks it and reaches to his True Alpha status in the process. And Deucalion lives. |-|Season 5B= In Codominance, In The Sword and the Spirit, he got captured by the Chimera Pack and tells Theo Raeken he's re-blinded as the healing of Jennifer was only temporary and says he'll help Theo get The Beast's power if he gets Scott' eyes. In Apotheosis, Deucalion reveals he was working with Scott the entire time, lying to Theo about Belasko's talons so Malia could use them to defeat her mother.}} |-|Season 6B= In Werewolves of London, In Broken Glass, In The Wolves of War, Trivia *Before Deucalion was blinded, he seemed to be an Alpha who was very similar to Scott, as he advocated for peace and tried to avoid combat or bloodshed due to the risk of further losses on both sides. *Deucalion was so star-struck when he saw Scott manage to defeat Jennifer Blake without killing her that he began to return to his more compassionate and empathetic ways of doing things. Gallery 3x01_Scott_and_Deucalion.jpg|''Tattoo'' Deucalion and scott tattoo.jpg|''Tattoo'' Deucalion and scott tattoo 1.gif|''Tattoo'' 3x07_Scott_vs_Deucalion.png|''Currents'' Deucalion and scott the overlooked.png|''The Overlooked'' 3x11_Deucalion_talking_while_Scott_watches.jpg|''Alpha Pact'' 3x11_Scott_and_Deuc.jpg|''Alpha Pact'' Deucalion and scott lunar ellipse-0.jpg|''Lunar Ellipse'' Deucalion and scott lunar ellipse.jpg|''Lunar Ellipse'' Deucalion and scott lunar ellipse 1.jpg|''Lunar Ellipse'' Deucalion and scott wol.jpg|''Werewolves of London'' Broken glass scott deucalion.jpg|''Broken Glass'' Deucalion and scott broken glass.jpg|''Broken Glass'' Deucalion and scott broken glass 1.jpg|''Broken Glass'' Deucalion scott malia broken glass 1.gif|''Broken Glass'' Broken glass deucalion scott malia.gif|''Broken Glass'' Deucalion and scott twow 1.jpg|''The Wolves of War'' Category:Friendships Category:Relationships Category:Needs Help Category:Enemy Relationships Category:Ally Relationships